The Fallen
by DontStopRun
Summary: Do you remember the No Mercy Run Undyne fight. Do you also remember that Alphys was watching the fight. I wrote a little ficlet about it. Reviews are welcome!
**I AM TRASH! I OWN NOTHING!**

Have Fun!

The Fallen

When Alphys awoke, the Lab was dark except for the screen in front of her. She blinked in the faint light and tried to remember what her dream had been about. She couldn't remember much, just a warm yellow light and a breath of fragrant breeze. A loud noise came from in front of her and jolted her from the memory to the screen.

On the screen walked the creature, the one that had killed so many monsters. Ones that she knew and ones she had never met in her life all falling to dust before her tired eyes. How she wished this was another one of the anime she loved so much and that she could curl up with Undyne and a bag of Poptato Chisps and cry over the fake deaths instead of the real ones.

But that was impossible, as Undyne had left, to confront the horrible beast and no amount of food could help her anymore. The thing was walking through Waterfall now and Alphys started to tear up as she remembered what they did to get there. She could remember Papyrus, with his arms wide and his never faltering smile, telling them that he believed that they could still be good. She remembered his skull breaking and Undyne, who had sat beside her at the time gasping in pain as her friends dust scattered, leaving only his beloved scarf behind. And that creature had stepped on it and as they left it behind Undyne stood up and turned to her.

"Alphys" she had said. "I need to stop that thing before it gets any farther. I'll stop it before it can even get near here." She had tried to stop Undyne but it was too late. "Alphys" she looked closer to tears than Alphys had ever seen before. "If I don't come back, if I die out there. Please evacuate any monsters still alive and tell Asgore, tell him to absorb all six of the human souls." Alphys had cried, begging Undyne to stay, to evacuate the monsters with her. But she had shaken her head and walked to the door. Before leaving she had turned around and said. "I'll live trust me, and Alphys I..." she had paused. "Never mind." And then she was gone.

Alphys left her mind and went back to the screen, the thing was on a bridge now and in front of it stood a little monster, yellow, with a striped shirt and no arms. They were frowning, saying, "Cause if you wanna hurt anyone else, you're gonna have to get through me first!" Alphys moaned in pain and covered her eyes, she didn't want to see this kid die, this kid she didn't know and would never get to know now.

And then there was the sound of a knife slashing, but instead of the now familiar sound of dust falling there was a chink of metal on metal and a groan. She new that sound, she new it and she didn't want to and Alphys didn't want to look up in fear of what would be in front of her. And then there was the kid's voice and they said the name she feared the most. "Undyne." and that was all Alphys needed for the dam to break. She let out a wail of pain and regret and she was so tired and done and this was it. She glanced at the screen through a haze of tears and moaned quietly, clutching her stomach. Undyne was cut in half, and the kid was gone but Undyne oh god Undyne. She looked like she was melting and the last time Alphys had seen a monster die this slow was back in the True Lab. And as Undye started to crumble she screamed, raw and painful and unable to tear her eyes away.

But then there was a flash and Undyne was whole again, her armour was different and her HP was back. She was alive and Alphys sobbed in relief but then she was fighting again. And she was winning, the creature who fought her started to look nervous as their 'prey' started fighting back. But then they started to get hits in, one after another until Undyne's health was low and her breath was ragged and Alphys was pleading for another miracle, that would take the monster she loved away from this creature who was killing her. But instead she stared with broken eyes as Undyne was struck for the final time. The words she spoke were like white noise to Alphys as she stared in horror. And then Undyne smiled, that huge happy smile that Alphys had first fallen in love with and said "I have my friends behind me." Alphys stumbled as she rose and threw herself at the image, she screamed and cried and scratched the screen. The only thing she could think of was Undyne, Undyne and her smile, her laugh, her passion for cooking, and fighting, and life in general. And Undyne, the monster that had brought her back from the edge and filled her empty Lab with laughter, happiness, and everything it hadn't had since the Amalgamates and she collapsed.

Down to the floor, and hugged herself. She clawed her arms and wailed screaming because nobody could hear her and she was alone, so entirely alone. And now there was bile rising in her throat and she ran to the bathroom, throwing up in her toilet and retching until there was nothing left and she was so empty. She scrambled to the mirror, threw open the cabinet behind and scrabbling through it she found what she needed. In her hand she held a knife, one she hadn't used since she first met Undyne at the trash heap, that she had no use for after Undyne came. She held it to her arm with her shaking hand and almost cut,was so close. But there was a promise she made and it was one she had to keep. So for now the knife would find home in her Lab coat pocket as she rushed out the door, phone in hand, as she called Asgore and left her home and its memories behind.

 **So this was...fun? Nah I cried with every word I wrote. This story is kinda crap but reviews are very welcome! Thank You!**


End file.
